Life
by N. Blackman
Summary: A one shot on the life of Bellamione together. Just how crazy can Christmas be with the Black family? This is not connected to any of my other Bellamione stories.


**A/N:** Well hello all, this is a one shot I may write a few more to go with it. This idea was suggested to me by a brilliant Reviewer (Mia) and as a result it's been stuck in may head for ages. So this was born. This story is a stand alone. Again I might do a couple more chapters to it, but no promises. It's AU and Bellamione.

 **Warning:** Mature audiences only swearing and scenes of sexual nature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Build up to Christmas_**

"I got it!" The shout echoes throughout the house.

Feet pound the stairs, as two bodies come running into the room, one slips on the floor while the other laughs. Scowling the boy gets to his feet sending the man a dirty look. They turn back to the girl in the room happily raising her cards in the air.

"I know who did it!" She says happily.

"You weren't even playing!" the boy protests.

"Shut up Ralph," Felix says shoving his younger brother aside.

"Mum! I got it!" Min shouts happily ignoring her two brothers.

A crack announces an apparition in the living room, heels click on marble as Bellatrix Black strolls into the room. She eyes the two brothers arguing amongst themselves. Before looking at the youngest climbing on top of the sofa, at fourteen Min is far too big to be climbing over furniture but Bella doesn't really care.

"Well come on then." Bella says.

"Right," Min grins sitting haphazardly on the back of the sofa. "Professor Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower with a candle stick."

The boys take to pulling out their own cards and checking to see if they have any of the mentioned ones. As Bellatrix fishes in her bra for the cards she stored there earlier. Wincing, Min spares a glances at her own boobs, she didn't inherit breast from her mother that's for sure. She has her mums boobs, slight and petite.

"Yep you got it." Bella sighs showing the cards to all in the room.

"You said you had Dumbledore!" Ralph protests.

"Did I? Must have slipped my mind by accident." Felix smiles.

"Felix innocence never suited you." Bella remarks before throwing the cards on to the table.

"He cheated I want a rematch!" Ralph demands.

"Oh come on! This is the fourth game! How many do you want?" Min whines. "There must be something else to do."

"Your mothers cooking tea, won't be long just be patient."

"I can't be patient I'm your daughter."

"Well El is reading why can't you read?"

"Because El likes reading and I'm bored. I know who wants to play Quidditch."

"It's a snow storm outside you're not going out, besides your aunts will be here soon and your god father."

"Oh come on mum anything but sitting around the house."

"We could open presents," Felix suggests.

"I know how many presents are there so don't even bother. It's not even Christmas Eve yet, we can hold off on opening presents till Christmas day."

"Just one."

"How old are you again?" Bella demands.

"Three." Min whispers.

"Twenty three actually."

"Well act like it and go fix my reindeer it fell of the roof."

"You just told us not to go outside." Min protests.

"No I told you not to go outside, you're a walking health warning you are. Your brothers couldn't care less about."

"Love you too mum." Ralph sulks by following his older brother outside.

"Charades?" Min asks hopefully.

"Over my dead body."

"What's that four words… You're not very good at this."

Sighing Bella leaves the room, if she has to play one more stupid board game she is going to set fire to something. The doorbell rings and she hears Min shout she'll get it. That will be the family arriving. Heading into the kitchen she pauses at the mess. Three house elves and her wife moving around the room like a circus.

She sneaks up to her wife sliding her hands around the woman's waist and resting her head on the shoulder. The body relaxes in her grip and she smiles. If someone told her many years ago she would be offering comfort to muggleborn and have a house full of family she would have asked to smoke whatever they were. Sighing she presses a kiss to the base of her neck.

"ANDY!" Min shouts above, both women cringe as they hear things crash to the floor.

"I'm busy Bella." Hermione whispers.

"I'm sure the house elves can manage," Bella murmurs trailing kisses up Hermione's neck before nibbling on her ear.

Groaning, Hermione turns and captures her wife's lips waving her hands at the Elf's to disappear. Three faint pops announce their leave as Bellatrix forcefully turns Hermione around in her hands. Pushing her against the side of the cabinet, Hermione gasps before duelling Bellatrix tongue. Two strong hands lift Hermione on to the counter and she wraps her legs around Bellatrix.

Groaning she kisses harder, Bella's hand sneaking under the Christmas jumper and squeezing an erect nipple. Breaking for air, Hermione nips at Bella's neck making the witch growl and return the action with force. Black eyes bore into Hermione sending all kinds of feelings through her body. This will not be a gentle love making today. She does love Christmas, her beautiful antagonistic wife being cooped up in a house on her best behaviour. Makes her frustrated. Makes her angry. Makes their sex amazing.

"I hope they're not the mince pies." A voice breaks their make out session.

"Fuck sake Andy!" Bella growls, stepping away from her blushing wife. "Knock."

"I did knock and your daughter barraged into me."

"She misses you," Hermione says sliding off the worktop. "A lot."

"I miss her too, but I have calmer greetings from my six month old Labrador."

"You have a puppy?" Hermione asks excitedly. "Wait… you have a puppy?"

"Don't tell me." Bella grumbles.

"MUM! Andy's got a puppy!" Min shouts from the other room followed by the sound of barking.

"Why do you hate us?" Hermione asks, listening to furniture flying around the room. "Because you know having three dogs already isn't enough."

"Well I can't leave him at home."

"If he wees on anything I am castrating him myself." Bella threatens picking strawberries of the gateau.

"I'll clean it up besides should see what Cissy brought Felix."

"Not a motorbike." Hermione pleads.

"Worse, a dirt bike."

"Like he can't afford to buy one himself."

"Well she brought all them one cause she got Felix one so Draco moaned, she got him one and then everyone heard about it and now they all have dirt bikes."

"As long as Min doesn't have one."

"Oh no she picked hers out." Andy smiles joining Bella in picking the newly made gatuea apart.

"She's dangerous without a machine between her legs." Hermione protests before frowning at her dirty that sounds.

"Aren't we all baby?" Bellatrix winks at her.

"That is disgusting and you two should really learn to get a room."

"WE were in a room you walked in." Bellatrix argues.

Crash, the door bangs open and a black Labrador comes crashing into the room covered in tinsel. Swiping Hermione's leg out from underneath her she collapses like a heap on the floor narrowly dodging Min as she charges behind the dog.

"I'll get him!" Min shouts barrelling through the back door and out into the snow.

"I'll go get them both." Andy says dodging a mince pie thrown from Bella as she trots out the back door.

"This is why I hate Christmas." Bella says looking down at Hermione on her back.

"I think I broke my eggs." Hermione murmurs, lifting the soggy box from beneath her.

"Are they beaten?" Bellatrix cackles with laughter at her own joke.

The doorbell rings.

"That will be Cissy."

The table is alive, elbows brush, loud chatter, the clatter of cutlery. The dining hall alive, snow tricking from the air disappearing into nothing it's almost like being back at Hogwarts. Harry burst out into laughter chatting heatedly with Ted Tonks and Felix. The gravy boat hovers over heads looking for any plate that needs refilling.

One part of the table shifts as a Rottweiler strolls out from hiding lips tainted in gravy. He is quickly shooed into the other room with the other three dogs, to be attacked by a very excited puppy. The sound of Elf's trying to control the animals. Somewhere deep in the Black house a growl erupts and Hermione orders an Elf to feed Min's pet before it comes looking for food.

Bella grabs Min's arm stopping the secret attack with the gravy boat on her sister in laws head. Grinning Min returns to her food, under the supervision of both her mothers. Sipping her wine Hermione shares a small smile with Bella at her daughter's attics. A small cry breaks out from the youngest family member, Draco quickly tends to his new born son. Advice being offered by Harry whose own son is making something obscene out of mash potato. A crash in the other room makes Hermione roll her eyes – the elves have lost control of the dogs again.

"If they knock my tree over so help me." Hermione grumbles making Bella smirk.

"So what are you up to El?" Cissy asks politely over the dinner table.

"Well after Christmas my friends and I are travelling to India." El the eldest Black answers, sitting like a proper young woman at the table.

"India fascinating." Cissy nods politely. "Why India."

"The culture, it's so rich in everything. A completely different world." El smiles, folding her napkin up.

Bella sends Hermione a look one long since practised. Where did El learn such good manners from? It certainly wasn't from Bella, and from Hermione resting her elbows on the table, hair all frizzled form cooking she didn't teach El either. Looking at the tall elegant figure that is her daughter, the long blonde hair, she recognises Cissy and Bellatrix mother Druella Black in her. Cissy made amends with them, nothing more obvious in this than the relationship built between Cissy and El. She smiles fondly at both of them, as Andy discuses latest politics with Ralph.

"Can I go to India?" Min asks, shuffling her food around her plate.

"No."

"No.

"God no."

"Wouldn't let you in."

"Jeez only have to say it once." Min murmurs shrinking in her chair.

"Maybe when you finish school." El says sending her baby sister a smile.

"Ugh can't I skip school."

"No." Hermione answers immediately her voice broking no arguments.

"The food is lovely Hermione." Andy says breaking the tension.

"Really nice 'Mione!" Harry says through a mouthful of food, he sends her a thumbs up.

The chatter resumes, Hermione heads to the kitchen as plates slowly begin to vanish from the table. She prepares the last part the pudding before ordering the Elf's to rest. Tomorrow it will be a meal out the Elf's can rest until Christmas day. The rest of the meal passes, the family disbands, and Felix sits comfortably with his daughter on his lap wife discussing latest fashions with Draco's wife. Andy settles on the sofa as Min rests her head on her lap. Ted discusses latest Quidditch with Draco and Ralph.

El joins Andy and Min on the sofa lifting Min's feet she settles on the sofa. The Christmas tree lights fade in and out, Nymph trips over the cord sending Bella a smile before wandering off. It's rare to have the house so full. Cissy heads to her bed to read, it's hard to believe that everyone here will be staying for the week. She forgets sometimes just how big her house is.

She watches in amusement as Bella plays tug of war with her Rottweiler and Doberman. El's Cocker Spaniel running rings around the puppy. The pile of presents under the tree growing steadily, it's heart-warming. Seeing her whole family here. Her parents on their way, travelling by Muggle transport Bella's collecting them from the Airport in the morning.

El and Min discuss boys, Andy sends Hermione a helpless look. Hermione shrugs, Min hasn't brought a boy home in a very long time. Not since the unfortunate incident with her old friend, who just happened to stroll into a room full of Boggarts. Hardly her fault. Nor her fault the time one of Min's friends were attacked by a group of Dementors at the Ministry of magic. Apparently the boy cannot look at Min without wetting himself.

"You're thinking evil thoughts." Bella murmurs wandering over to her.

"Am I?"

"Mmm you have this rather cruel smile that appears on your face." Bella says sitting next to her on the sofa. "Since your looking at Min, I'll guess it means you're thinking of her ex boyfriends."

"They call her the Black widow." Hermione chuckles.

"That would be our doing."

"Maybe we are over protective."

"This is Min. It's for her own good."

"She's only fourteen and people are terrified of dating her." Hermione points out.

"She's also feared because of her power. She's an exceptional duellist awful academic but brilliant with a wand. I want everyone around her to be there for her personality not for her power."

They settle into silence, Hermione reads her book as Bellatrix chats with Nymph on her latest adventures as Auror. Slowly the group begins to trickle to bed, the youngest ones forced or carried to bed. El excuses herself halfway through, Bella helps put Draco's son Aries to bed. Hermione kisses her granddaughter on the head, bidding her goodnight. Still feels weird to say granddaughter, especially since she's only just turned fifty. When Min falls asleep on Andy, Andy slips out the room the dogs choosing to sleep with her youngest. She considers waking Min but decides the dogs look too comfy to disturb. She switches the lights off covering Min in a blanket before heading to bed.

Standing naked in her bathroom, she listens to the house settle. She stares at her body. They took it in turns carrying the children, Felix and Ralph given birth to by Bella. Two each, she admires her flat stomach it took many an exercise and diet to get it flat once more. She looks for any sagging or wrinkles. Nothing as of yet. She still gets wolf whistles not that she tells Bella this.

Age though doesn't dare touch her wife, she envy's Bella for that. Her body still curving beautifully, like a sculpture. So smooth, hair still vibrant and alive. She plucks a loose hair from her own head. Two hands clutch her hips, a ghost of breath against her shoulder. She shudders.

Bellatrix eyes bore at her through the mirror, she never forgot the day she fell for those eyes. The moment they stopped scaring her. Roughly Bella pushes her against the wall she gasps at the cold. Hands tangle in her hair nails scraping her scalp, before tugging her head to side teeth nip at her neck she groans. Then again those eyes can still cause a good amount of fear. She removes the loose corset with ease as a thigh runs deliciously through her legs.

The pain is amazing, except tonight she doesn't feel like being on bottom. Her right hand slaps Bellatrix cheek making the witch groan and stumble away. She pushes them apparating them to the bed, she doesn't need a wand for such a simple technique. She rips any clothes remaining away. Bellatrix eyes fill with lust.

Taking a nipple between her teeth they shuffle on to the bed she pulls Bella's hair making her cry out. She takes the opportunity to kiss her, Bella whimpers into the kiss as Hermione captures the ex-death eater's hands with hers. She holds her to the bed, pinning her beneath her.

"Please baby!" Bella pleads.

Hermione nearly whimpers at the begging, to have such a feared woman begging beneath her. It sends electricity through her body. Her right hand wastes no time before finding Bella's centre. She slips one finger in teasing Bella's entrance. Her hand slick from want. She will make Bella beg.

"Say it." Hermione whispers darkly, flicking Bella's bud.

"Please…" Bella groans trying to rub her against her hand.

"Say it."

"Please fuck me."

Chuckling Hermione grins at her wife, Bella begins to struggle. Never happy at being the submissive one. Never good at sitting still. She plunges three fingers in, Bella arches in bliss. Trailing kisses along the collarbone, Bella whimpers in delight. She frees the bound hands that instantly clutch her shoulders.

"God I love you." Bella whispers breathlessly.

"I love you too." Hermione whispers against her ear, before sucking on the ear lobe.

"Aunty 'Mione!" A voice shouts startling both witches.

Scurrying off Bella she covers her naked body with a pillow as Bella hides behind the duvet. The door creaks open, as Aries pokes his head in his blonde hair all ruffled. He's little hand reaching for the light switch.

"Don't turn the light on!" Hermione shouts making Aries pause.

"Why?"

"We're… erh we're. What are we doing?" Hermione stutters.

"We're getting changed!" Bella answers rising from the bed, sheets still wrapped around her.

"Can I sleep with you?" Aries asks peering into the dark. "Had nightmare."

"Of course." Hermione breaths. "Just wait a second."

A pair of pyjamas hits her in the face, a well-directed aim from Bellatrix. A few minutes later they lie in bed, Aries tucked in between them. She tries not to laugh as Bella stares at the ceiling. A sexually frustrated Bella a very dangerous one. The door creaks open once more.

"Mum… You awake?"

"No." Bella grumbles.

"Yes what's wrong Min?" Hermione replies.

"The puppy peed… on the Christmas tree. Where's the stuff to clean it?"

"I'm coming." Hermione sighs rising out the bed.

"Wish I was…" Bella mutters.

"Are vampires real?" Aries asks Bella rolling to cuddle her.

"Yes they eat little boys that leave their beds to interrupt…"

"Bella!" Hermione snaps.

"No they're not real." Bella readjusts her story.

It takes a good thirty minutes to clean up the mess. Let the dogs out once more. Guide her teenage daughter to bed, remove the hidden sweats from said daughter. Put a silencing spell on Felix's rather squeaky bed turn El's light out. Say goodnight to Andy in passing, help Nymph tidy god knows what she spilled in the bathroom and return to bed.

She pauses before climbing in bright brown eyes stare at her from beneath the covers. Angel her granddaughter stares up at her from beneath the covers. She hates the name, her daughter in law chose it, Laura, and she's not fond of Laura. Bella tells her if Felix is happy so should she be. Doesn't make it any easier. Still she loves her Granddaughter just not the name.

Smiling, she slides under the covers, opening her arms for Angel to snuggle up. Something wet touches her ankle. Bella is chuckling to herself as the bed shifts under an impossible weight. Angel giggles as the puppy Lando she learned his name in the end pops his head out. He shifts before curling up on the end of the bed. It dips as their Rotti Zeus clambers on slobber left in his trail. The kids giggle beneath the covers, as the door opens and Min unsuccessfully sneaks in stealing something from the bathroom before tripping over Bella's bra on the way out.

She falls asleep to the laughter of children, Bella holding her hand. She wakes to two children trying to be ushered from the room by Andy, dressed in a blue gown.

"Quietly." Andy whispers. "Let's get some breakfast."

This wakes both dogs the whole bed shakes excited barks. The scurrying of legs the excited shouting of children, Andy shouting to be careful on the stairs. Bella groans hiding under the covers. Rubbing her eyes, Hermione considers going back to sleep. BANG. The house shakes.

"MIN!" Felix is shouting.

"Ohh mums going to kill you."

"It was Harry."

"I'm not getting involved."

Bang. Something else breaks.

"You go." Bella murmurs pushing her.

"Pack it in!" Andy shouts. "Nymph don't encourage it!"

"She started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Enough! Cissy stop snickering and help."

"I went last night." Hermione says pushing back. "Your turn."

"Put that down this instant!" Andy shouts, her voice going up a few octaves.

"THE SNOWS GONE!" Min shouts happily.

"No! Min no brooms!"

"I'm going." Bella growls rising from the bed as something crashes down stairs.

The shouting of Andy the laughter of Cissy, the bickering of children. Bella slips into a gown, before padding out the room. Dogs bark, she hears the sound of Felix arguing, the uncontrollable laughter of Harry. Then scurrying. An odd hush, as Bella enters the kitchen. She smiles into her pillow even as the noise breaks out again. This is her family. Her life. She wouldn't change it for the world.

"Bella don't you dare!" Cissy warns.

Sighing. Hermione rises from her bed. Smiling Hermione shakes her head. She'll have a shower before she bothers to organise her family. A whoosh past her window announces her children on brooms. Christmas always was explosive.

* * *

 **A/N:** So hope you all enjoyed it. I might aim for one more before Christmas but we will see.


End file.
